FireClan (Tessabird)
ALL HAIL FIRECLAN ❝ALL FEAR THE EMPIRE WHO SHALT NOT BOW TO THOSE WHO CONQUER.❞ The canyons, heated with the sun's mighty rays, as you awoke from your slumber, you hissed under your breath and continued on your journey to your own domain. Without knowing where exactly you were and who owned these canyons, you persist with your adventure. You'd managed to climb to the top, you watched the long river flowed, you sighed to yourself, content and careless. With a minor step forward, you'd jammed your paw onto a rock, with a snarl you tumbled down, your long and serrated claws unsheathe as you found a large root hanging loosely from the mountain's top. You claw your way onto it, your body hanging limply, at this point, you're wondering how you'll ever escape the scorching canyons, suddenly, you see something moving, A rattle snake! you hissed to yourself before noticing the fur along the tail, eager to be freed, you howl, "Help me!" It was a jaguar -- With large claws and scars covering his body. He ambulated towards you, "Oh?" He hissed, a faint grin spreading across his scrunched up face. "You're asking for my help, after you've trespassed in FireClan territory?" His eyes constrict as the sun peaks from behind the clouds. You open your mouth, ready to object but before you're given the chance, he grabs your nape and flings you back to the land. With a flick of his tail, several other canines and felines appear behind him, their bodies were also covered in scars, their fur matted with blood. "T-thank you --" You stutter, he lashes his tail, signaling the group behind him, a gargantuan black wolf appears beside him, The panther whispers something into his ear and the wolf grins, "My pleasure, Joker." he barked. His snout inches from yours, "How about we play a little game, kid?" You hesitate before answering, "What kind of 'game?'" You ask, bravely. "Riot, why don't we show them?" Joker grinned, the sides of his mouth tugging upwards, you could see his bloodstained fangs poking out the sides. You nod, Joker and Riot crouch, they prowled towards you, you attempt to hide your expression as you see their ribs, poking from their body. Joker sprang into the air, knocking you to the ground as Riot stalked under you, his small body easily sliding under yours, he drives his fangs into your stomach as you yowl in pain. You see your blood, covering the wolf's muzzle, Joker laughed triumphantly as he thrust himself onto you, grabbing your nape and picking you from the ground, he convulsed you, Riot attempted to use his move again but he failed, you twisted your head around, your skull meeting Joker's. You both fall limp for a moment. "Well, this kid surely put up a fight, didn't he?" Riot gasped, walking toward you, Joker shook the pain off and signaled a female over to you, "I'm Alice, you're really hurt, aren't you?" She cooed, licking your ear. "We'll take you back to our camp, and maybe you can decide if you want to stay with us, the choice is yours, newcomer." Joker nodded. SYNPOSIS